


Please don't tell anyone it's a secret

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Caught, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid have a secret that he is in relationship with Ovi but nobody know that, but maybe it's could change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't tell anyone it's a secret

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and this fic during a long moment in my notepad so here is the fanfic.  
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

I have a secret that nobody knows even my teammates don't know this, but actually, since I play in the NHL I am with Ovechkin, where we are a couple almost from the first year. And no one discovered even the other Russian. When the Caps come in Pittsburgh or us when we go to Washington we spend time with other players, especially Geno & Ovi spend time together. Geno is my best friend, but he is not aware of anything.

To everyone I am an enemy and rival of Ovi but it's not true, we spent some time together during certain ceremonies, and some photo shoot and we became very close until we become a couple.

When we spend time together and that we are only us, generally we kiss and make love, but mostly we try to get the maximum of being together. Each time this is not easy, but we try to keep it where we call a lot of time and also lots of messages.

Most of our messages were "I can't wait to see you, I want to spend time with you. I miss you, I love you." And also some promises about what we would do when we would see each other

After a game between the two teams and a meal we were not very discreet and Geno surprised us by saw us kissing, we didn't say anything not because we were caught and embarrassed. For us it was just natural. So we said nothing and Geno has left us. With Alex we have looked at each other, but we were not very concerned about this because all we have thought, it was to go quickly back to the apartment and spend time together.

The next day I went to Geno and I told him "I'm sorry to not have said anything, but it's a secret saying I'm with Alex"

"Since how long are you together??"

"Since we are in NHL"

"And nobody knows this ? "

"Nobody. And thanks for have said nothing..."

"Why i should have said something ?"

"I don't know, maybe because we didn't have tell you this, maybe you were surprised and also because Alex is your best friend and you are also my best friend"

"Everyone have secrets, after i"m happy for you, specially if you are happy together"

"Thanks, can you keep the secret ?"

"Of course"

"Thanks, you are the best, best friend that i can have"

I was happy to have a best friend like him, after this he have helped me to learn Russian so I can surprise Alex. Or even told me that I had to learn how to say the Russian nicknames. He also helped when I'm away after the games to be with Alex.

Many times Alex said "I think Zhenya's great, and when I will see him I promise him a large meal because to everything he did for us."

When I'm with Alex, he made me discover some Russian dishes "Yes i know how to cook, Sid"

"I have said nothing"

"I learned many things, and then Mama told me that I had to learn to cook if I want my future husband to be happy"

"Future husband?"

"Yes, Mama thinks that maybe one day we could be married"

"I have not thought of yet, but I think yes it would be nice, i would love to be married with you"

"But we will do this after our careers?"

"Yes"

And we kissed and that night I think we had a very passionate night, which also was full of promise for the future.

One day, Geno said "So every time during games where i heard dirty words between you and him, I have always thought he was trying to push you to the end"

"Actually, it is a tactic where we try to be enemies, but at the same time dirty word serve for when we are together after for the night and have the best night"

"I don't want to know..."

"Are you sure ?" I was asking to him while laughing

"I'm certain" he answer me

Gradually during games and more I learned to say some dirty words to Sanja, which meant that during some matches we had some problems at our lower body.

But every time we meet, he is delighted with my progress.

Geno was really the only one aware of my relationship with Sanja, I know my sister suspects something. And to the side of Sacha, he told me that her parents were aware, I have met them several times and I admit that it was okay with them and I know where does the competitive side of Sanja come from because of the mother.

When I stopped my career, I announced that I was gay, despite the problems that there have in Russia, I got married to Sanja (he made the proposal, which was quite romantic and on the ice) because we stayed close to the teams with which we have played, and precisely our teams were invited and Geno was the best man.

**END**


End file.
